This invention relates to a stereophonic sound producing apparatus for a cockpit type game macine, which produces stereophonic sounds from a two-channel source.
Game machines are known having speakers, as for example arcade video machines. Some machines have stand-up operation while others use a cockpit so the player may be seated. However, the known prior art cockpit-type game machines do not completely give a "live action" feeling using four-speaker stereophonic mixed sounds to superimpose a sound (such as an artillery shell) upon background sounds such that movement of the shell if aurally tracked by the human ear to see to follow a path.